


Be A Good Baby, Do What I Want

by Watabi12



Series: Tell Me What You Want [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Phone Sex, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, dom!armie, sub!timmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Armie's PA is going away and he needs to find a suitable replacement ASAP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this will be updated but here's the first bit. Comments appreciated! Have a great weekend. 
> 
> Title is lyrics from 'Off To The Races' by Lana Del Rey.

Armie had been awake for a grand total of half an hour. He still wasn’t used to Timmy being there full time. He was waiting for the day when he would have to take Timmy back to his God awful apartment and remember what it was like to sleep cold and alone. But it never came. Timmy looked so peaceful when he was asleep, especially in the early, golden morning light that gleamed on his skin and ran halos of light around him. Armie could watch him like that all day. So pure and angelic. 

Timmy was in a position which made his neck and collarbones prominent enough to drag Armie’s attention to them. He didn’t usually wake up on heat but today, at 8am, he was already half hard. The fact that Timmy’s body was so vulnerable only made it worse - he could have slipped himself inside his sleeping boyfriend and wake him up to a lazy fuck… However, he really wasn’t into necromancy. 

He rolled onto his side, pressing his groin against Timmy’s ass through both their boxer shorts. He wrapped his arms around Timmy’s waist pulling him tight into his body, licking up his neck. Timmy stirred and groaned, frustrated at being woken up so early after an early morning shift. 

‘Let me sleep,’ Timmy mouthed. He broke free of Armie’s grip. Armie wasn’t keeping him there; not in this situation. 

‘Daddy’s hot and hard,’ Armie whispered into his shoulder. He grinded into the boy’s ass. 

Timmy groaned again. ‘Then do whatever but I’m not moving.’ Timmy didn’t once open his eyes or show any true signs of life. Armie held his breath, getting a little annoyed that Timmy wasn’t playing to his rules when he was usually such a good boy. 

‘I’m not into fucking corpses. This involves a little participation from you.’

Timmy rolled onto his stomach away from Armie’s body altogether. ‘Like I said, you can do whatever but I’m tired and I’m not getting involved.’

‘This isn’t a negotiation. They’ll be consequences if you don’t comply,’ Armie warned, in the voice he only saved for difficult business meetings. Hell, what had started off as an amazing wake up call morning was beginning to feel like one right now. 

Timmy nestled his head into the pillow. ‘That sounds like future Timmy’s problem,’ he murmured. Armie thought about taking him up on his offer and fucking into him with barely any prep - if he tore his ass a new one then maybe he’d think twice about being so fucking defiant. Alas, no. He didn’t like the thought of Timmy not properly consenting. After all, their relationship was built on love and trust - not all these other things that sometimes clouded the bigger picture. He sure as fuck wasn’t jacking off like the teenager when he had a perfectly willing boyfriend in his life. He’d wait. After a whole day of wanting it - Timmy would be in for much more than he’d bargained for with a punishment. He leapt out of bed and into the shower. 

   The morning was much like any other after that. Too much LA traffic, not enough time, coffee is too expensive. His work cell, office phone and email account seemed to never cease. He had meeting after meeting with executives, architects and shareholders so that by lunchtime - he wanted nothing more than to check in with Timmy; really to hear his voice but he’d make out it was to check he’d gone to university and wasn’t still in bed, doing nothing with his time. 

He had to switch out so he let all of his device screen fade to black, picking up the only one he desired on his lunch hour. He was still in his office; still in earshot of Hayley, his secretary, and anyone that might burst into his office which was a common occurrence. He grabbed his personal cell, finally looking at his notifications. 

He had 15 messages from Timmy which immediately filled him nothing but fear and concern. He clicked on them quickly and breathed out a huge sigh of relief that it was nothing serious. Timmy had sent him a string of grovelling apologies  _ begging  _ him to forgive his prior behaviour. 

_ Daddy, please forgive me. Please don’t be mad at me.  _

_ I’ll be so good when you get home tonight.  _

_ You can do whatever you want to me.  _

Armie swallowed, blood and heat rushing to his face. ‘Fuck,’ he breathed. The messages were followed by three picture messages of Timmy. In the first one, he had written the word ‘Armie’ across his hand in large, black letters that wouldn’t be bothered by soapy water - in plain view of everyone from his barista to his fellow students at the university. The further two were photos of him in a public bathroom, presumably at UCLA; one with his cock out and one displaying the bruises that Armie left on his hips a few days ago. Armie cursed. He was hard again and for the  _ second  _ time Timmy wasn’t physically available. Armie put his cell down on the table. 

_ We’ll see how sorry he really is… _

Armie picked up the telephone at his desk and punched in his boyfriend’s digits. Timmy answered after two rings. 

‘Hey. One sec, babe,’ Timmy said. Armie listened to the line muddle before Timmy finally said: ‘Hey, how's it going? Sorry, I had to come out of the library.’ 

‘How's it going?’ Armie repeated back to him with an incredulous chuckle. ‘You trying to act like you didn’t just send me a string of desperate messages?’

‘No,’ Timmy breathed. ‘I was sure we’d get to that… Just thought I’d make conversation.’ Armie felt almost amber with fire blazing dominance that this boy was being so unruly and running rings around him. Maybe he had been a bit slack since they became softer; since Timmy moved in - everything was about dinners and sorting laundry. Did Timmy think he was in for an easy ride now? Was that it? Armie sure hoped not, after all - that would mean the boy was getting complacent. The last thing he wanted was familiarity to lead its way into boredom. Besides, they were both really into it - Armie being a demanding, controlling and on occasion, even cruel motherfucker. 

There was no better sight, as far as Armie was concerned, than when Timmy was humiliating and degrading himself to the delight of both of them. An easy ride? Armie would sure as fuck put a full stop to that pipe dream. The boy thought he could get the better of him? That he could call the shots? Fuck that. 

  Armie smirked, leaning closer into the phone. ‘Are there people around?’

Timmy breathed down the line.  _ Already, huh?  _ ‘A few.’

‘You think you behaved like a good, little boy this morning?’ Armie reproached.

‘No,’ Timmy stuttered. Armie pictured Timmy’s face glowing red and his breaths getting shallower. 

‘You gunna make it up to me?’ Although this was phrased as a question, it sounded like a command to both of them. 

‘Yes,’ Timmy responded. 

‘Yes, who? Where are your manners?’ 

There was a pause in the conversation. ‘Yes, daddy,’ Timmy whispered. 

Armie knew there must be people standing closer than Timmy would like that.  _ Tough shit.  _ ‘Sorry, baby. I didn’t quite make that out. Can you say it again please? Louder this time.’

Another pause. ‘Yes,  _ daddy _ ,’ Timmy lightly shouted. Armie hoped that a few people had turned to look at him but at a university, perhaps not. Armie didn’t say anything. He wanted to praise him but it was too soon. He really had gone soft. ‘Are you mad at me?’ Timmy said into the silence. 

Armie’s heart sunk a little. ‘Mad, no. Frustrated, absolutely.’

‘How can I atone for my sins?’ 

Armie felt a warmth spread all over his body. This was going to be _ fun _ . ‘Who owns you?’ Armie asked sternly. 

‘You do,’ Timmy squeaked. 

‘Good.’ Armie was careful not to give him the satisfaction of saying ‘good boy’. Motherfucker didn’t deserve it yet. ‘Tell me what you are.’

This time there wasn’t a pause. ‘A - a filthy fucktoy for you to use,’ Timmy breathed down the line. Armie knew this was turning him on. 

‘Good. As for a punishment…’ Armie began. Timmy remained silent, almost as if he had accepted his fate and would face the consequences - no matter how vile they were. ‘I want you to be naked when I get home, wearing a ring - brats don’t get to come - already fully prepped. That’s all you need to know.’ 

He heard Timmy let out a small whimper and intake breath like he was going to challenge it but then thought better of it.  _ Good. Armie was recuperating control.  _

‘The rest?’ Timmy gulped. 

‘Yeah… I’ll let you ponder that. Are you hard right now?’ Armie was sporting a semi - damn he wished he could keep Timmy under the desk sometimes. 

‘Yes.’

‘Touch yourself.’ 

‘Here?’ 

‘Did I fucking stutter?’ Armie snapped.

He heard the shuffling of fabric. Armie imagined his boy - hand over his hard dick in a university corridor. What a sight that must be. ‘Fuck,’ Timmy whined. The admission made Armie feel triumphant - the poor boy just needed reminding of his place, that’s all. 

‘You may stop now.’ More shuffling. ‘I want you to go back into the library and finish all your tasks for today to the best of your ability.’

‘Fuck,’ Timmy whimpered. ‘Everyone will see I’m hard.’ 

‘I know,’ Armie smiled devilishly. ‘And Timothee?’ 

‘Yes, Mr Hammer?’ 

Armie tried to keep his voice vacant. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too. What time will you be home?’

‘Between 7 and 7.30 - so you’ll have to be ready.’

‘Yes, daddy. I promise.’ 

‘Good.’ Armie liked it when he was  _ this  _ obedient. Hayley cleared throat and Armie looked up in horrified surprise to see her lingering in the doorway. 

‘Listen, I gotta go. I’ll message you later.’ Armie didn’t wait for Timmy’s response to come through the other end before he cut the call. 

  ‘Yes Hayley, how can I help you?’ Armie smiled warmly. He tried to recompose him although he knew his face was flushed and his dick was wrestling with his flies. 

‘Just a reminder that you have a meeting in 15 minutes.’ Armie cursed. He hadn’t even had lunch yet. ‘So I brought you this from the canteen because I didn’t see you leave your office.’ Hayley produced a tray. Armie honestly had no idea how the world wasn’t run by women. They knew their shit. 

‘Thank you so much, Hayley.’ She brought it over and placed it on his desk. She gave him a knowing look. 

‘No problem. I knew you were  _ otherwise engaged _ ,’ she pouted. 

Armie smirked. ‘The boy’s insatiable.’ 

‘Is that right?’ She said sceptically. ‘You signed off my holiday yet?’ 

‘Christ! No, not yet. I don’t know how I’ll manage without you for two weeks.’ 

‘I’m sure you’ll manage. I can think of one suitable temp.’

‘You know someone? That’s awesome, who?’

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ Timmy knows you, he follows your every instruction…’ 

‘Not  _ those  _ kind of instructions and besides, we just moved in. I don’t want him to get sick of me.’ But Armie let the possibility run through his mind briefly, Timmy working there - being around the office in tight trousers, with an invisible sign on him that said ‘play with me’. Armie had to hold back a shiver. 

‘Well I’ve known you a lot longer than he has and I’m only sick of you… like half the time.’ 

Armie laughed. ‘I’ll think about it. Remind me to sign you off before I leave, okay?’ Armie had no reservations that Timmy could do the job - and it was only for two weeks… If Timmy could spare the time, it would good experience for him - something to put on his resume. 

‘Sure thing, Armie.’ 

‘Have you eaten?’ Armie asked. ‘Need any help with anything before I go?’

‘Yes and nothing that can’t wait until you’re free.’ 

‘Great. Thanks, Hay. You’re a star.’

‘And don’t you forget it.’

She walked out of his office. Armie ate his lunch quickly, trying not to think about what would be waiting for him when he got home. He didn’t want to get hard  _ again _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format is a bit shit, I dunno how to change it lmao. Thanks for reading. Comments always appreciated. Have a great week!

Armie opened the front door, his body heavy and his eyes strained. An afternoon of meetings had taken its toll and the conversation he'd had at lunch time seemed like a distant memory. If he was being honest, he was pretty shattered now and wasn't really bothered about getting into a scene. He still had tonnes of work to do. But he knew that Timmy had been good and waiting for him to come home. He dragged his bags through the front door and went straight into the office. The grunts and cries of a man filled the whole apartment. Armie sure to God hoped Timmy hadn't put that on his card but he knew that he would have - just to annoy him. He dropped his things on the office floor and went back through into the sitting room, pulling his tie off as he walked. Sure enough, two naked white men were bouncing around on their television. One was fixed into a metal contraption, legs forced wide, collar and clamps in place as a more muscular man spanked him, with a riding crop, within an inch of his life. Timmy was lying across the couch watching it, just as Armie had asked him - naked, ring in place. Timmy didn't move as Armie came up to lean on the back of the couch; attention solely on the television screen.  
'You know I have enough money to buy one of those,' Armie smiled.  
Timmy had known Armie was there from his lack of surprise at his presence. 'Why don't you then?'  
Timmy turned to look up at Armie, his long curly hair falling wherever it wanted; his eyes glistening and he reached up to kiss Armie on the lips. Armie pecked back. Fuck. He was beautiful. Armie had a sudden urge to scoop Timmy up into his arm and whisper soft, romantic nothings into his ear but he squashed it. The boy clearly had his appetite set on a different flavour tonight.  
'How was your day? Did you get everything finished?'  
Timmy turned back to watching the porno. 'No, not all of it but I made good progress.'  
'Good.'  
'How about you? How was your day?'  
Armie walked around the sofa and Timmy instinctively moved his legs so that Armie could sit down. Armie grabbed onto his ankle, feeling Timmy clench and stretched his limbs back out over his lap. 'Exhausting. I'm glad to be home. I'm starving. Do you wanna get take out?'

Timmy froze up.

He looked across to Armie with a wide eyed look. It took Armie a few seconds to catch up. Armie chuckled. 'I wouldn't expect you to answer the door, obviously. Not even if you wanted to.' Armie brought his lips down to Timmy' s ankle and kissed lightly. 'This view's all mine.'  
Timmy breathed out in relief. 'I could go for food. Anything but Japanese,' Timmy said. His eyes were fixed on the screen as the thinner man cried out.  
'Japanese it is then,' Armie said.  
Timmy rolled his eyes. 'Seriously?'  
'What would you like?'  
'I don't mind,' Timmy shrugged. Armie jaw tightened. He did mind, he just didn't want to choose. Armie knew this conversation was going to be ridiculously dragged out unless he had the boy's undivided attention.  
He reached forward to the coffee table and seized the remote, pausing the movie.  
'Hey! I was watching that!' Timmy yelled.  
Armie pouted. 'Fuck that. Tell me what you want for dinner.'  
'I told you I don't mind.'  
Armie rolled his eyes. This was the problem with a submissive. Apathetic. Awkward. Stubborn. Infuriating. 'Chinese food then.'  
Timmy grimaced. 'Sure.'  
'What's wrong with Chinese?'  
'Nothing.'  
'But...'  
'But I want Italian.'  
'Then why didn't you just say that?' Armie laughed, trying to mask his annoyance.  
'I dunno... I wanted to see what you wanted first.'  
'Why do we always have to have this conversation?'  
Timmy shrugged. 'Put the movie back on,' he said, his hand snaked down to his now soft cock. He jerked himself. Armie watched. He'd sure as hell look good doing that on his work desk or walking around the office plugged, waiting for Armie to pin him against a desk in a spare room and fuck him ruthlessly. Or he could leave him in the stock room for a bit - after all, only he had a key for it. Armie swallowed against himself. 'I'll call.'  
'Okay. You know what I like.' Timmy pressed up and reached over Armie, swiping the remote control from him. Armie stood up and took the landline from the cradle to order food.  
‘Yes I do,’ Armie sighed, more to himself than anyone though.

Somewhere after ordering but before the food came, he'd switched off the porno. It was almost finished anyway. Armie didn't need to watch a twink getting beaten and bruised stiff when he could be physically doing it himself. He was feeling less tired now he had eaten. He'd taken a glimpse at Timmy’s stretched out hole when he'd leant towards the table to grab something. Fucking tease. Armie wondered how it didn’t hurt or how it wasn’t unbearable but maybe it was and Timmy was doing his utmost to hide it. Armie hadn’t always purely topped until he met Timmy so he know what it was like to be stretched out.  
Once they had finished, Armie took the plates into the kitchen and came back. He sat back against the sofa and gave Timmy an initiating look, taking in the boy's naked body - his pale clear skin, how his bones and muscles flexed when he breathed. Delicious. Timmy stared back at him with half a smirk plastered across his face. Armie beckoned him over with his hand. Timmy crawled towards him, into his lap; putting his arms around Armie's neck.  
'Yes, daddy?' Timmy whispered. His face was centimetres away from Armie's. He breathed against his nose and then slowly dragged his tongue over the man's lips.  
'Fuck,' Armie chuckled. 'So filthy for me already.' Timmy beamed at him, expectant of a command or request. 'I want you to go upstairs and choose four toys, that includes lube and condoms. Can you do that?'  
'Of course, sir,' Timmy smiled. 'Including lube and condoms though?'  
'Absolutely,' Armie said.  
Timmy cursed under his breath. ‘Tight ass.’  
Armie had to force himself not to let out a devilish grin. He moved the few things that lived there off the coffee table and placed them underneath. Timmy came back, just as he was standing back. Timmy’s eyes already looked so vacant. This would be easy. ‘Tell me what you chose and place it on the table.’  
Timmy nodded. ‘Lube,’ he said and stepped forward, placing the bottle on the table. ‘Rope.’ Timmy placed 6mm red rope on the table, tied up into a perfect knot. ‘Nipple clamps.’ That one made Armie lips pull up at the corners. He placed them down, Armie examined his selection; Timmy had really gone big - choosing the clamps with weights attached to them. ‘And um - a paddle,’ Timmy twitched. He placed that with the collection. The paddle was black with ‘SLUT’ written across it in scarlet indentation so that it would imprint into skin when met with enough force. Armie brushed his hands through his hair. Fuck. He really wanted it tonight.

Timmy stepped back and looked at Armie with nervous, hungry eyes. Armie wanted to do nothing more than stroke his beautiful face. He walked towards him, stopping just shy of touching his toes and stroked through his precious dark hair. Armie stepped forward, pretending to examine the paraphernalia on the table. He let his fingers trace over the paddle and then the rope, he twisted his fingers around the hem, taking in its roughness on his fingertips. He thought about what to do with the boy. He strolled over to the kitchen table. It was always kept clear for moments just like this one.  
'Come stand here please,' Armie said.  
Timmy cautiously approached the table. Armie saw the glint in his eyes. The boy was loving this. Timmy stopped behind the table. Armie moved into his body, breathing into the crook of his neck; placing his arms around Timmy's body - Timmy breathed out as Armie touched him roughly, pressing his fingertips into his skin. He kissed him hard on his neck, biting down into his flesh; smiling when Timmy yelped. He pulled straight back and walked over to retrieve the rope and paddle. Timmy was shaking, his cock struggling against the ring.  
'I want you to bend over the table, hips to the edge.'  
Timmy pushed himself forward as Armie walked back to him, he watched as Timmy pressed himself against the steely wood: arms above his head, legs spread. Fucking perfect. Armie could see every bump in his spine and every flinch of every muscles. He stepped forward with bated breath - Timmy was utterly breathtaking.

  
    Armie tied the rope around the table leg and then up to Timmy's wrist and then followed it up around his neck and back down his other arm to his wrist and eventually the table leg on the other side. If he struggled too much, he'd choke like a dog on a short lead. Armie tried not to focus on Timmy's trembling body, but he let his fingertips brush down his spine and over his marble ass cheek as he went to snatch the next piece of rope.  
'Go as wide as you can for me, baby.' Timmy stuck out his ass as he stretched his legs as far as they would go. Armie gave Timmy a playful spank of praise which elicited a yelp from him which made Armie's pulse race. He fixed the rope around Timmy's ankles. The boy was mounted to the table, completely vulnerable and open with no escape. Armie thought about his next move. There were so many options. Spank him. Eat him out. Fuck him. Finger him. Tease him with any of the above. But Armie had it in his blood now - to be fucking relentless. Timmy had made him wait all day... They had all night. Armie pressed his foot over Timmy's; forcing Timmy to whine. 'You wanna be treated like a little bitch dog?' Armie derided.  
'Yes please,' Timmy whispered.  
'Say it,' Armie demanded.  
'Treat me like a dog, daddy. I'm your bitch.'  
Armie smiled, wide. 'Good. I'm glad you know your place.' Armie stepped back and went over to the couch. He switched the tv on with the remote. 'Let's see how long it takes you to beg.'  
Armie settled down against the cushions, the heat at war with the stresses of his day. Fuck, he was tired. He watched the drivel on the tv, occasionally side eyeing Timmy to check on him. He actually got quite into the program he was watching when he noticed that Timmy was shaking.  
‘How you doing over there, slut?’ Armie said, but his tone was soft and caring. It was a genuine question and Armie would be ready to untie him at a syllables notice. But instead, Armie proved he was worrying over nothing, Timmy uttered out: ‘So hard.’  
When Armie properly took the trouble to examine him, he realised the boy was trying to thrust against table. What a pathetic little bitch. Truly perfect.  
‘You know what you have to do,’ Armie sang. He turned his attention back to the television screen.  
‘Please,’ Timmy whimpered. ‘Please, pay attention to me.’  
Armie tutted. ‘You think that’s near being good enough?’  
‘I want you to spank me, daddy. I deserve to be punished. I was a disobedient fuck earlier and I’m really sorry.’  
‘You going to do exactly as daddy wants?’  
‘Yes,’ Timmy nodded feverishly. ‘I’ll be such a good baby.’  
Armie stood up, switching the television screen onto standby. Armie goes over to him, slowly. He picks up the paddle in his hand, feeling the weight of the leather. A shiver runs down him.  
‘You want to be spanked, baby boy?’  
‘Yes please, sir,’ Timmy groaned.  
‘Count out. I’ll do ten. You stop counting and I stop. Do you understand?’  
‘Yes,’ Timmy said.  
‘Good,’ Armie replied. He wasted no time. He slapped the paddle lightly onto Timmy’s clear ass cheek. The boy let out a noise that he’d clearly been holding back in his lungs. Armie was almost hard, the boy was so desperate to be punished; to please him. It was so hot.  
‘One,’ Timmy breathed. Armie administered the blows harder after that - by five, Timmy’s ass resembled the colour of salmon and the word ‘SLUT’ was clearly visible; marking him, branding him like cattle; all Armie’s. By the tenth strike, Timmy was starting to sniffle back tears - his ass check was smattered with broken blood vessels and a few bruises were starting to form.  
‘Good boy,’ Armie whispered. He kissed up his thigh gently. He felt Timmy struggle beneath him. ‘I’m going to untie you now.’  
‘What?’ Timmy cursed.  
‘Be a good boy,’ Armie reminded him, softly.  
Timmy settled back. Armie quickly unwound him and brought the boy to his feet. Timmy stumbled a few times but Armie supported him, dragging him over to the centre of the living room. ‘Are you okay, beautiful?’  
‘Yeah, keep going,’ Timmy nodded.  
‘You sure?’  
‘Absolutely,’ Timmy smirked, echoing Armie’s earlier words. The boy was so fucking sarcastic.

‘On your knees,’ Armie said. Timmy dropped down in front of him, mouth already wipe open. Armie unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down, then his boxers - allowing them to pool at his ankles. He jerked his hard cock a few times, before angling it into Timmy’s mouth. Timmy brought his hands up as he started to suck.  
‘No hands,’ Armie shouted. He took the boy’s wrists and snapped them back behind his back. He squeezed and let go; Timmy kept them there, still trying to suck.  
‘Good boy,’ Armie cooed. Armie thrust into his mouth, he brought one hand down to his throat, still thrusting and Timmy whole body shuddered. His cock was so swollen, aching from the ring no doubt. Timmy gagged a couple times as Armie fucked into his mouth, hard and fast.  
‘Take it,’ Armie yelled. ‘Fuck.’  
It only took him fucking his mouth for a couple minutes until he was sweating, shaking and coming. He watched as Timmy swallowed his hot load, Armie’s hand moving with the boy’s throat. Armie pulled himself away, putting his boxers back on.  
‘Your mouth is heaven, baby.’ Timmy glowed back at him. Armie stepped out of his pants and threw them next to his jacket on the floor. He reached down, he gently pulled the ring from Timmy’s cock. Timmy whined and trembled, pushing his hands through his hair.  
‘Let’s go to bed. I’m beat,’ Armie sighed. Timmy looked up at him with slit eyes, pulling himself to his feet.  
‘Aren’t you forgetting something?’ Timmy pouted.  
‘What?’ Armie smirked, faking not to know what Timmy was alluding to. ‘Would you like some coffee, baby?’  
‘I haven’t come,’ Timmy snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood square. It was adorable when he sulked like this but Armie tried to take him seriously.  
‘You’ll come when I say you can and I think you’ve had enough stimulation for one night now let me look after you. Up to bed,’ Armie  
‘No,’ Timmy said angrily.  
‘You going to make me manhandle you?’ Why couldn’t he just do as he was told?  
‘I guess so,’ Timmy shrugged. Armie stepped forward, Timmy didn’t struggle when he took him up in his arms.  
‘I said you’d had enough for one night.’

Armie carried Timmy in his arms up to bed. He opened the covers, still holding him and ever so gently placed him into bed; he tucked the covers over him, feeling the softness of them under of his fingertips.  
‘Hey, Tim,’ Armie whispered.  
He throw off his shirt and Timmy sat up on his elbows, watching him roll his underwear down with a lazy smile. As if the boy hadn’t had enough already.  
‘Yeah,’ he yawned.  
‘I wanted to run something by you,’ Armie said. He walked over and sloped into the other side of the bed, sitting up. He tapped his fingers on his leg. He was nervous. It sounded stupid but he didn’t want Timmy to feel obliged to do anything and he wasn’t trying to force either of them into a weird situation.  
‘Sure, what is it?’ Timmy said. He jabbed at Armie’s tummy with a grin. ‘You’re not proposing are you? Because I hoped you’d go the whole hog for that.’  
Armie chuckled. ‘Fuck you first? You bet.’ Timmy lightly hit him on his forearm and Armie felt a little better. ‘You know, my assistant, Hayley,’ Armie started.  
‘Yes, the absolute queen that essentially runs your business for you.’  
‘Yeah, her. Well she’s going away for two weeks - and well, I can totally get a temp but I thought that you might want to -,’ Armie spluttered. Oh no. He was fucking this up. Timmy’s face turned from sunshine to drizzle.  
‘Me? You want me to replace her?’  
‘Only if you want to,’ Armie said defensively. ‘I just thought, you know, it’d look good on your resume and it’s only for two weeks - and we understand each other - it’ d be a valuable insight into a business - into my business - you’re smart and capable and -,’ Armie said. Armie was red and tongue tied. ‘But if it’s too much hassle or you can’t get the time then I really will find a temp. I just thought I’d - I’d offer it to you first.’  
Timmy smiled softly; a shimmer through the clouds. ‘That’s really sweet, babes. Can I think about it? When do you need to know? I’ll have to talk to Saoirse about getting the time off.’  
Armie breathed out. ‘You’re not offended?’  
‘Offended? Why would I be offended?’ Timmy cackled. He rolled over, scooting over until he could settle his head on Armie’s chest. Armie looked down at him - his eyes were so soft and his face was so kind. Fuck. He didn’t deserve him. Armie’s hand came down to stroke the boy’s hair of its own accord - it was an unconscious act of love. Timmy’s head followed the man’s touch. He levered his head - allowing him more access to it.  
‘You’ll have to go for an interview. Really... as soon as possible.’  
‘Obviously.’ Timmy pressed up, kissing Armie on the lips. ‘I think it’s very sweet. Thank you for your consideration, Mr Hammer.’ Armie smiled. ‘Now, come over here and after care me up before my entire body dissipates.’  
‘Sorry,’ Armie chuckled. ‘Lie on your stomach, I’ll give you a massage.’  
‘Thanks.’ Armie watched as the love of his life flipped over onto his stomach and he kissed his lower back. He really was one lucky motherfucker.


	3. An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a full chapter but just a small interluding section to the next chapter... Just thought I'd give a little extra. <3

Timmy guessed any sane person would have said no. He should have. Armie wouldn’t have been offended. Instead, Timmy figured it was a generous opportunity. He knew having a CEO boyfriend would come in useful for something… But before he said yes properly - he had to make a few things clear. He waited for Armie to come back from work on the day Armie had offered it to him. After dinner, he sat him down.

‘What is it, baby?’ Armie whispered. His hands were locked either side of Timmy’s face, kissing his temple lightly.

‘It’s this job thing…’ Timmy started.

‘You’re totally free to say no,’ Armie hummed.

‘I just want to be clear on a few issues…’

Armie pulled back to look at him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Like,’ Timmy tried. He sucked at this. Armie always looked so concerned - it made him never want to mention a single thing. ‘Does - will the whole office know - about us? I don’t want to be the guy that got hired because he’s sucking the bosses' dick.’

Armie laughed. ‘Only Hayley and the two girls know and they haven’t told anyone as far as I know. Nobody has to know.’

Timmy nodded. ‘You understand why, right?’

‘Of course. I mean, is it going to be struggle not to touch you in front of everyone? - sure.’

Timmy swallowed and looked up at Armie. Armie’s hand slid down to Timmy’s neck. ‘That’s my next concern -.’

‘What is?’ Armie whispered. He gave up bending down and dropped to his knees, even then he was the same height as Timmy.

‘How are we going to - are we going to still be -? I mean, I do genuinely need the experience and want to do a good job but -,’ Timmy struggled. He had this fantasy of sucking off Armie under his desk whilst he was in a meeting with some dude - choking himself all the way down, hearing Armie stay professional as rawed his own throat; or Armie bringing him into his office and throwing him over his desk to do only hell knows what - forcing him to keep quiet. Timmy could almost feel those scenarios on his fingertips but he wasn’t sure - it was a work opportunity not to be wasted.

Armie smirked. ‘If we’re going to be a secret then - really it’s up to you.’

‘Up to me? Fuck, Arm. I’m a sub for a reason,’ Timmy chuckled.

Armie’s fingers lightly curled around his neck. ‘Oh, I know,’ he breathed hotly. Timmy inhaled deeply, feeling his whole body electrify. Armie’s lips creased into a wicked smile. ‘You’re so easy to rile up.’

‘I can’t help it - you’re so damn hot… Especially when you act like my body is the best fucking thing you own.’ Armie let go absently, he laughed; differently this time - almost embarrassed, genuine. Timmy had to mentally centre himself; his boyfriend was beautiful. ‘I love it though and I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Armie said. He kissed Timmy on the head. Timmy moved up quickly to catch his lips and then took his bottom lip between his teeth. His whole body twitched just thinking about being fucked over his desk in a busy office... 

‘I’ll come work for you. But only _if_ you take me seriously as your assistant.’

‘Of course,’ Armie replied. ‘I would never have ever considered you if I didn’t think you were up to it.’

‘And..’

‘And?’ Armie questioned softly.

‘And you take me seriously as your secret office slut too,’ Timmy murmured. Armie’s expression was a treat - shock plastered all across his face. Timmy kissed him roughly when he opened his mouth to speak, his tongue slithering into the man’s mouth and controlling the exchange.

‘I don’t know how I got so lucky,’ Armie gasped.

‘Yeah, me neither.’ Timmy grinned cheekily. ‘Just don’t ever forget it.’

‘You’re my fucking angel. How could I?’ Armie said, completely breathlessly - the air fluttering out of him like a gust of butterflies.

'Good,' Timmy pouted. 

'Don't be a brat,' Armie commanded sternly. But his eyes were light and his expression was jovial. 

'What you gunna do about it?'

Timmy laughed as Armie went to pick him up; kissing each other desperately. The next two weeks were going to be _a ride_ and if he was going to hell, it might be well be for sins of love; he’d take an eternity of damnation just to see Armie smile.


End file.
